


Lost Ducklings

by Jathis



Series: Hunger Wars/ Star Games [3]
Category: Hunger Games Series - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Avox, Crossover, Gen, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-18
Updated: 2016-01-18
Packaged: 2018-05-14 16:21:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5749954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jathis/pseuds/Jathis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Avox!Poe was known as the mother duck.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lost Ducklings

**Author's Note:**

  * For [pangodillO](https://archiveofourown.org/users/pangodillO/gifts).



The other Avox liked to sign Poe with the name of “mother duck”. Poe could not argue with them either, shrugging as they smiled and signed to him whenever their owners were not looking at them.

He was not unusual to see Poe with several younger Avox following after him. Whether it was because hey we’re still learning or because he was the first to show them kindness; newly turned Avox tended to flock around him and follow after him. It caused trouble at times but for the most part their owners allowed it, believing that Poe was teaching them how to be proper servants.

***

A choked sob made Poe look up and he blinked as one of his so-called “ducklings” ran up to him, wiping away their tears and trying to sign at the same time in vain. *What’s wrong? Did someone hurt you?* he reached out, placing a hand on their shoulder until they finally calmed down enough to sign.

*I’m being sent away! They’re forcing me to work for the Tributes and film them! I’m scared!*

Poe frowned to himself. *You’re going to be okay. You are brave.*

*But!*

*I believe in you.*

The Avox sniffed, looking at him with wide eyes. *Really?*

Poe smiled and nodded, chuckling as the other hugged onto him tightly.

***

“Are you okay?” Finn asked during breakfast, noticing the look on Poe’s face. “I thought you’d be happy once we got here?”

Poe thought a moment, shrugging before he signed, *I am just worried about my ducklings.*

Finn raised an eyebrow and asked, “‘ducklings’?”

*You pretended to whip one of them.*

“Oh.”

Poe smiled sadly. *I’m sure they’re fine. They’re strong.*


End file.
